Premonition of a Golden Nightmare
by Geminigirl83
Summary: TF:A. Prowl encounters a changed, more unstable Lockdown. How far is he willing to go to keep his teammates safe? Prowl/Lockdown slash. Read inside for further warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Author: geminigirl83

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings for This Chapter: non-con, rape, violence, character death(not Lockdown or Prowl)

Summary: Prowl encounters a changed Lockdown.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing. Please don't sue. I'm poor.

A/N: Before you start screaming for my blood for the above warnings, at least read through to the ending. Inspired from the Blazing Lockdown figure I managed to get a hold of. He's so pretty and a complete psychopath. EDIT: I'll post future chapters here instead of creating a new story.

"Prowl---return to base---Lockdown---attacking---"

The ninjabot raced at top speed through the Detroit streets, desperately trying to reach his teammates. Fear gripped him. The com link was still open, static and pained screams filtering through along with the distinct sound of a buzzing chainsaw and screeching metal.

Time seemed to stop for Prowl when he entered the base, horrified by the carnage that greeted his optics. His teammates, torn and singed pieces of them anyway, were scattered all over, oil and energon splattered about. In the center of the gore, was Lockdown, chainsaw raised in the air with ripped circuitry hanging off the sharp tips. The emerald paint that once adorned him had changed to blazing yellow flames against dark ebony armor. His face, once ashen white, was now golden and contorted with sadistic glee at the slaughter he had caused. His evil grin only grew when his optics fell upon Prowl. The silver chainsaw switched out to a golden servo, extending to Prowl, beckoning to him.

Lockdown chuckled darkly, "C'mere darlin'."

The bounty hunter took a step forward, leering, licking his lips. Prowl knew then, without a doubt, what Lockdown wanted, but he continued to just stand in shock, transfixed on his dead friends, unable to flee even though his processor was screaming for him to do so. Lockdown was upon him a second later, large servo roughly squeezing his groin and breath hot against the nape of his neck. The rude contact snapped Prowl out of his trance, and he cursed, slamming his fist into Lockdown's face and kicking the larger mech's stomach, managing to scramble away. The blows did little to hurt the bounty hunter, and his laugh, disconcertingly pleasant, echoed throughout the room. His hard optics were glazed with lust, and he smirked in macabre amusement. He wanted Prowl to fight back, for he enjoyed the chase.

"Aw, don't worry darlin'," Lockdown teased. "I won't cut you up like your friends here."

"Bastard glitch!" Prowl shouted, rage shrouding his processor.

He launched himself at Lockdown, fists ramming violently all over the larger mech's frame. No dents formed, not a single scratch from his sharp nails, and each strike just made Lockdown laugh. He strode after Prowl, grinning wickedly, servos reaching out to grab him. The ninjabot ducked and weaved, hurtling shurikens at the larger mech. His heel slipped on oil, causing him to topple over and cry out when the bounty hunter leaped on him, pinning him to floor, leaving him dizzy and gasping from the jarring impact. Lockdown was like a beast on him, so rough, so heavy, crushing him, sneering down at him as his servo gripped his pelvis, tugging viciously at the protective covering.

"Open up, darlin'," Lockdown murmured, nipping Prowl's jaw, reaching up to knock away the younger mech's visor, revealing bright blue optics.

"Slag off!" Prowl snapped, head butting Lockdown.

Lockdown snickered, chest panel opening to expose his golden, pulsing spark, wires slithering out from the side panels to stroke along Prowl's chassis. Optics widening in fright, Prowl thrashed violently, cursing as the older mech pried open a portion of his chest plate, wires pushing inside. A connection was made, and Prowl screamed as Lockdown's presence entered him, hacking into his system and easily tearing through his firewalls.

"Get out!" Prowl yelled, biting and slapping any part of Lockdown he could reach. "Stop! Get out!"

Lockdown shook his head, huskily murmuring, "Don't want to get out, darlin'. I want to get in. Yeah. I want to get you opened up and get right up inside where it's warm, soft, and tight."

Against Prowl's will, the armor along his groin slid back, exposing his plug and port, and the younger mech let out an anguished cry when Lockdown's servo fondled him.

"Beautiful," Lockdown growled. "So beautiful."

"Damn you to the Pit!" Prowl shouted, wincing when a finger jammed inside his port. "Let me go!"

"I let you go once," Lockdown snarled, teeth grazing along Prowl's chassis and removing his finger, lining up his groin with Prowl's. "I'm not making that mistake again, darlin'."

Lockdown's pelvic armor retracted, erect shaft pushing out and pressing on Prowl's port. The older mech slammed his lips over Prowl's, drowning out the ninjabot's agonized scream as he thrust forward, burying himself in the younger mech's body. The bounty hunter pushed Prowl's legs back to his chest, allowing him to plunge even deeper. Lockdown was not gentle. Each thrust of his hips was fast and hard, leaving no time for Prowl to adjust to the large length that painfully stretched and filled his opening. Heat began to radiate off Lockdown's body, pleasantly warming Prowl's frame, making him hiss from unwanted pleasure as it spread to his internal circuitry.

"Mine, mine, mine," Lockdown chanted, trailing his glossa over Prowl's cheeks and lips.

The last barrier protecting Prowl's spark chamber broke, and his chest plates opened, baring his azure spark. Prowl shoved his palms on Lockdown's chassis, desperately trying to keep the older mech from descending and merging their sparks.

"No! Primus, please, no!" Prowl begged. "I don't want you, damn it! Fragging glitch!"

Lockdown yanked away Prowl's servos, restraining them above his head, smiling. "I don't care. You're not getting away from me. There's nothing left for you here. Willing or unwilling, you'll be leaving this dirtball with me."

A high pitched wail was ripped from Prowl's vocalizer as Lockdown's chassis smashed against his, sparks twining to become one. Pleasure and pain overtook Prowl's sensors.

"_You belong to me now, darlin'."_

Prowl woke from recharge, panting and drenched in condensation, servo gripping at his chassis. Two Earth months had passed since Lockdown left the planet; two Earth months had passed with the same nightmare plaguing him.

Shaking, he rose from the berth, venturing out of the base and breathing in the crisp night air to cool himself as he gazed up at the stars. His thoughts remained on Lockdown, and he attempted to open up a com link, one that the bounty hunter had given him should he ever want to take up his offer of partnership, although Prowl had no intention of accepting that offer.

"Hello, kid," Lockdown chuckled. "Nice of you to call. Does this mean you've accep---"

Prowl interrupted, "I didn't contact you for that purpose." He remained silent for a moment, uncertain how to continue. "Has…anything happened to you?"

"Are you worried about me, darlin'?" Lockdown laughed over the link. "Aw, I didn't realize you cared so much."

Prowl snorted, "Answer me."

Sighing, Lockdown responded, "Nothing has happened to me, kid. Everything's fine. What brought this on?"

"….a nightmare…" Prowl replied.

Lockdown snickered, "Having bad dreams, eh? Team up with me. I'll comfort you and hold you while you sleep….after interfacing the slag out of yo---"

Prowl cut off communication. He returned to his room, sat, and meditated, praying that the nightmare remained just as an unpleasant dream.

TBC


	2. Nightmare Turned Reality

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Author: geminigirl83

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating for This Chapter: PG-13

Warnings for This Chapter: mild violence

Summary: (2/? AU) A premonition becomes a terrifying reality.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Feedback lets me know people are interested in me continuing this. :)

Three Earth months had passed since Prowl last contacted Lockdown. The horrific dreams still haunted him and showed no signs of letting up. His demeanor changed, weary, snappy, and becoming even more aloof around his teammates. More and more of his time was spent meditating deep within the forest, breathing in the crisp, clean air, listening to the beautiful melody of the birds and how the cool breeze made the branches of the tree above him sway back and forth. It should have been a soothing experience, and it normally would have, but now it did little to help. He couldn't get the dream out of his processor.

His train of thought was interrupted by in incoming call to his com link. It was Lockdown's signal. Letting out an agitated sigh, he considered ignoring the call, but the constant beeping annoyed him to the point that he finally answered.

Prowl growled, "I thought I told you before not to contact me."

There was no answer.

"Lockdown, I'm no mood for games," Prowl snarled.

Still, no answer, only an eerie silence.

"Lock--"

Prowl froze when a twig crunched behind him, and he scrambled from his sitting position, barely dodging an electric net shot at him. He cursed at himself for letting his guard down. Someone had managed to get close without being detected. Spinning around and drawing his shurikens, Prowl took a defensive stance, waiting for his attacker to emerge.

"I was hoping for a warmer greeting, kid."

A sickening feeling rose in Prowl's spark. Lockdown. The one mech he didn't want to see right now. He flung a shuriken in the direction of the voice, gasping when it was caught in midair.

"I was in the galaxy, so I decided to pay you a visit."

The bounty hunter materialized out of stealth mode a few feet from Prowl. The ninjabot's optics widened in utter dread at the sight that greeted him. The golden flamed nightmare from his dreams was standing before him. For a brief moment, Prowl thought he was recharging and silently prayed that he would wake up, but instinct, unfortunately, told him otherwise.

Lockdown grinned at Prowl's stunned silence, chuckling, "Like the new look, kid? Comes with a whole lot of perks. Let me show you."

The older mech held up the shuriken, laughing as the weapon smoldered and melted from his grip into a gooey pile on the ground. Prowl took a step back, shaking in terror. The thought of all the horrors Lockdown could inflict on his body and his teammates made him nauseous. Lockdown noted the fearful look Prowl was giving him and frowned.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Lockdown murmured. "I won't use that ability on you. Your 'friends', on the other hand, are a different matter."

"N-No!" Prowl yelled, fists clenching in rage. "Stay away from them or--"

"Or else what?" Lockdown snorted, sneering evilly. "You're a great fighter, kid, but you're no match for me, especially now."

Lunging forward, Lockdown's servo reached for Prowl's neck, attempting to wrap around it, but the ninjabot ducked and darted away, Lockdown following closely behind. Prowl punched and kicked, franticly searching for any weak spots that could bring the older mech down. The blows, as he gloomily suspected, did nothing and his limbs grew sore from the exertion. He quickly climbed up a tree trunk, ascending to the top and out of Lockdown's reach. The bounty hunter snarled in frustration down at the base of the tree, fingers digging into the bark, gazing up to where Prowl was perched. He stood still for a moment, almost considering an attempt to climb up after the ninjabot when a different idea popped into his processor.

Smiling coolly, Lockdown's chainsaw extended, buzzing closer and closer to the tree. Cursing loudly, Prowl dropped down from the branches, knocking his fist into Lockdown's arm, effectively diverting it away from the tree trunk. Unfortunately, it left Prowl vulnerable, and Lockdown's other servo gripped his neck, slamming him to the ground, yelping from the violent impact as his head struck the forest floor, leaving him dazed. Lockdown swiftly pressed himself against the smaller mech, servos clutching the ninjabot's hips and grinding their groins together, causing Lockdown to shutter his optics and groan. His mouth brushed over Prowl's neck, nipping and licking, breath hot and ragged as his arousal spun out of control.

"No! Stop!" Prowl yelled, recovering and ramming his fists across Lockdown's head.

"Oh, but I want you so much," Lockdown murmured, pinning Prowl's wrists to the side. "Hmm, but I don't want to risk being interrupted. …..Suppose I could take you back to the ship and then take care of any potential nuisances on this dirtball."

Prowl trembled and squirmed beneath the bounty hunter. His teammates were in danger of a painful and gruesome deactivation, and he wasn't strong enough to stop it. Lockdown was too powerful. His processor raced to formulate a plan, anything to keep Lockdown away from his friends, and only one thing came to mind. It was a vile idea, but, for the time being at least, there was no other choice.

"Please, don't kill them," Prowl whimpered, hating the pleading tone he was forced to take. "I'll…go with you…willingly…and stay with you….for how ever long you may want me."

Lockdown tilted his head, smirking, "You're in no position to negotiate with me. I can easily take what I want, and I want to hear your annoying 'friends' screaming in agony."

Prowl arched up, lips pressing against Lockdown's in a soft kiss, eliciting an appreciate mewl from the bounty hunter. "Please…I'm willing…to do what ever you want. What ever you want….I won't fight you. I swear. Just…please….leave my teammates alone."

"Hmm, tempting," Lockdown cooed, glossa darting out to trail over Prowl's lips, "but Megatron is offering the largest bounty in history for your 'friends'. Most bounty rewards have been of little interest to me lately, but this one…."

"I'm untouched," Prowl interrupted.

Lockdown gaped, "What?"

"I've…never interfaced…with anyone," Prowl growled, blushing furiously. "That…has to be worth something to you."

"How…is that possible?" Lockdown stammered in disbelief. "A gorgeous mech such as yourself…."

"That's none of your business!" Prowl snapped. "Why does it matter anyway?" He noticed Lockdown's skepticism. "I'm telling you the truth. Please, Lockdown…don't deactivate my teammates."

Lockdown's grin grew wicked, and he leered down at the smaller mech. "All right, darlin'. I accept."

The bounty hunter's fingers slipped under the seams of Prowl's neck and pinched a wire that sent the ninjabot's world spiraling into darkness.

TBC


	3. A Bad Start

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating for This Chapter: PG-13

Warnings for This Chapter: spank

Summary: (3/? AU) Not the greatest way to start off captivity.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.

A/N: Again, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I really appreciate it guys. Thank you. :) I'll also answer a few questions/comments.

Randomstrike: I don't know yet if I'll include Jazz or not.

Crying Blue Rose 366: Don't worry. Prowl won't have his virginity taken any time soon.

Drachenaugen: Chapter 4 will explain a little bit as to why Prowl is untouched.

Supermoi: Will Lockdown keep his promise? You'll find out in Chapter 4 ;)

Prowl groaned as he slowly woke, optics flickering online, squinting when a bright light filled his vision. When his optics adjusted, Prowl found himself laying flat on a berth, and, surprisingly, unbound. He groggily sat up, surveying the room around him. The walls and floor were a dark colored steel, and it was sparse in decoration, merely a berth and a few chairs in the corner.

Slowly, Prowl rose from the berth, heading for the door to the left of him, rubbing the sore area on his neck where Lockdown had pinched him.

'Fantastic,' Prowl thought. 'The fragger knows about pressure points.'

The door remained shut when Prowl approached, and when he raised his right arm to fiddle with the control panel, he froze. Wrapped tightly around his wrist was a small gold band. It appeared harmless, but Prowl ran a diagnostic scan on his system and found that it was linked up to his sensors. He anxiously pried at the band, gasping and falling to his knees when a powerful pulse surged through his frame. Although the pulse wasn't painful, it drained him of energy. Woozy and suddenly very tired, Prowl hobbled over to the berth, panting.

His intake hitched when he gazed down at his chassis. The Autobot insignia that once adorned his chest was gone. No scratch marks, no burn marks. The crest seemed to have been meticulously peeled away.

"Slagging glitch!" Prowl snarled.

Rage clouded his processor, and the weariness that once overwhelmed him dissipated. He rushed back over to the control panel, tapping in various numbered codes. When Prowl had previously been on Lockdown's ship to track Starscream, he had hacked into the ship's mainframe, collecting pass codes, and it appeared as if he had been discreet enough to keep the bounty hunter from noticing. On the fourth attempt, the door slid open, and Prowl cautiously peeked outside. There was no sign of Lockdown, and he strode down the hallway, heading for the trophy room. Once he reached the trophy room door, he punched in another pass code on the control panel, opening it on the second attempt.

Carefully stepping forward, Prowl glanced around the room, and once certain Lockdown wasn't in the vicinity he hurriedly began to rummage through the shelves. He smiled in relief when he opened a drawer. As expected, Lockdown kept the crest. Obviously, the bounty hunter couldn't resist keeping it as a trophy. Retracting his chest plates, Prowl placed the insignia inside. It would be pointless to reattach it to his chassis. Lockdown would just steal it again. At least this way, Prowl had a chance at protecting it.

Closing his chassis, Prowl started to head out when something caught his optics, something that had not been present the last time he was aboard. He froze, utterly horrified. In the far corner, stood a tall shelf, containing heads. Cybertronian heads. There were twenty in total, all with blank, dead expressions. Above the heads, were their crests, and all were Autobots.

'Primus, oh Primus,' Prowl whimpered to himself.

Nausea and lightheadedness overtook him, and he stumbled backwards, crashing into a shelf with such hard force that it sent it toppling over. Numerous weapon trophies crashed to the floor, some of which broke on impact. Booming footsteps heading in his direction made Prowl shudder, and he rushed for the door, gasping when Lockdown came bursting through. The older mech gazed at Prowl in shock, lips parting to speak but falling silent when he spotted the collapsed shelf and scattered, broken trophies. Prowl took a step back when Lockdown glared at him, teeth bared in a sadistic snarl. His shocked face was now contorted in rage, servos clenching and unclenching. Prowl knew what Lockdown was thinking: he had escaped from the room and purposely started destroying his trophies.

"You little brat!" Lockdown snapped, lunging forward.

The ninjabot leapt out of the way, transforming to his alt mode and racing out the door and down the hallway with Lockdown in hot pursuit. He didn't get far. His back wheel was violently kicked, causing him to loose balance and skid across the floor onto his side. Prowl transformed back, yelping when Lockdown grasped him by the neck and hauled him up. He gripped the bounty hunter's servo, nails digging into the tough armor, kicking out desperately when he found himself dangling in midair.

"How did you get out?!" Lockdown snarled, giving Prowl a hard shake.

Wide eyed and terrified, all Prowl could manage was a low squeak.

"Answer now!" Lockdown yelled.

He was going to die; he was sure of it, and it was going to be slow, painful, and gruesome. Prowl briefly wondered if his head would end up on the shelf.

Lockdown took in a shuddering breath. "Fine. You want to act like a sparkling, kid, I can't treat you like one."

"Wh--" Prowl gasped.

The bounty hunter sat down, tossing Prowl over this lap, servo firmly holding the younger mech's wrists together. Prowl realized what was to follow, and started to struggle. It was in vain, though. The moment he started fighting a pulse coursed through his frame, weakening him. Prowl gritted his teeth when Lockdown's servo violently slammed over his aft, fighting to keep himself from screaming. Agony besieged his sensors. The blows were unrelenting and each strike seemed to get more and more vicious until there was an audible, sickening pop. Prowl's hip joints had been knocked out of place, and the last thing he heard before passing out was Lockdown's panicked cursing.

When Prowl woke up later, he found that he was back in the dark steel room, face down on the berth. He shifted, hissing in discomfort as pain shot through his aft and hips.

"Don't move. Just relax."

Prowl tilted his head, glaring back at Lockdown. The bounty hunter was avoiding optic contact and fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I…repaired your joints," Lockdown mumbled. "You'll be sore for a few orbital cycles….but you should be able to move about fine enough." He paused, servo reaching over to softly caress the ninjabot's fairings. "I…ah….have a surveillance system on this ship…you know….and….I viewed the video while you were out. Why….didn't you tell me it was an accident?"

Prowl venomously spat, "And you would have listened?"

Lockdown remained silent, servo trailing down to cup and massage the ninjabot's aft. Prowl tried to squirm away, not because it was painful but because it actually felt good on his aching plating. The bounty hunter ignored the younger mech's wriggling and lowered his head to kiss and lick at the plating, fingers rubbing insistently where his port was covered over. Scowling, Prowl bent his leg back and rammed his foot with all his strength into Lockdown's face, connecting hard. The bounty hunter stumbled back, servo covering his mouth, stroking his stinging dentals. Prowl didn't care about the promise he made to Lockdown. He was enraged, humiliated, and sore. Unless the bounty hunter made another threat toward his teammates, he wasn't in the mood to cooperate with the prospect of interfacing at this time.

"Kid…I wasn't…" Lockdown sighed. "Whatever….get some recharge. We'll talk later."

Lockdown stomped out of the room. The bounty hunter's change in demeanor was confusing to Prowl, but he didn't have the energy to reflect on it now. He was just grateful to be left in peace. Fiddling with the gold band, Prowl slowly dozed off in a restless recharge.

TBC


	4. Chat Time

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Author: geminigirl83

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl; mentioned Prowl/?

Rating for This Chapter: PG-13

Warnings for This Chapter: mild mech gore descriptions

Summary: (3/? AU) Discussion time.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing. Please don't sue. I'm very poor.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who have been reviewing and even adding this story to their favorites. I really, really appreciate it. You guys are great. :)

Lack of recharge back on Earth, and the band that sapped of Prowl of energy, had taken a toll on his body. Surprisingly, Lockdown left him to sleep in peace, sitting in the corner and watching him sleep, only waking him to make sure he drank a mixture of energon and oil. According to the bounty hunter, it would help him regain his strength. The drink tasted sweet and was refreshing to his drained systems. Even more surprising to Prowl was how Lockdown had yet brought up the subject of his insignia. Perhaps the bounty hunter had let the issue go or perhaps he was just waiting for an opportune moment to swipe it back.

At times, he dreamt of his teammates, dead and mangled back on Earth. The com link connected to his teammates had been purged from his system by the bounty hunter. There was no way he could contact his teammates and vice versa. Prowl eventually convinced Lockdown, bribing him with a kiss, to give him some form of proof that his friends were still alive and well. He was carried to the bridge where Lockdown allowed him to use the ship's main computer to hack into one of Earth's satellites, locking in on the numerous cameras of Detroit. To Prowl's relief, he finally caught a glimpse of all his teammates. They were unharmed and frantically racing around the city. He wondered if they would ever figure out that he had been taken by Lockdown. He also wondered when they would eventually give up on searching for him.

He spent the next four orbital cycles in and out of recharge. On the fifth cycle, Prowl was strong enough to sit up from the berth and stretch his stiff joints.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, darlin'."

Prowl scowled as the bounty hunter entered the room, carrying a can of polish. He wished the peace and quiet could have lasted a bit longer. The ninjabot laid on his side, turning away from Lockdown.

Lockdown murmured, "Still angry, hmm? You shouldn't have hacked your way out of the room and poked around where you didn't belong." He stepped forward, servo caressing Prowl's cheek. "But…I got carried away. It…was never…my intention…to hurt you like that."

Obviously, the bounty hunter wasn't used to admitting mistakes, and it was almost amusing how he fidgeted uncomfortably. Sighing, Prowl realized that this was the closest to an apology he was going to get. Prowl grudgingly had to admit that things could have turned out a lot worse, and Lockdown did appear to be genuinely remorseful. A small smile formed when he realized that this incident provided a great opportunity for him.

"I would be willing to look past this incident," Prowl grumbled, looking back at Lockdown and holding up his wrist, "if you remove this band."

Lockdown frowned, thinking it over. "Fine, but if you cause any more problems it's going back on." Prowl nodded. "Also, in return, I want you to truthfully answer a question and let me polish out those scuffs on your aft."

"Deal," Prowl mumbled.

The bounty hunter dragged a chair to the side of the berth, setting down the polish, gently grasping Prowl's servo and started working on the band.

"So, why are you untouched?" Lockdown inquired.

"There is more to life than mindless copulation," Prowl snapped.

Lockdown gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, come on darlin'. There has to be a more specific reason you're such a prude. Answer honestly….were you saving yourself for someone special?"

Prowl huffed in agitation. He didn't like where the conversation was heading, but a deal was deal, and he desperately wanted that band off his wrist.

Prowl answered, "When I was learning Circuit-su, there was a mech I trained with….I…fell in love with him. I foolishly thought he loved me as well…we even talked about bonding, but then he turned con. He wanted me to join him, and when I refused….he….just left me behind." He took a shuddering breath. "So, after that, I lost interest…in any form of romance and left training. I…don't want to discuss any more about it."

"Sounds like a stupid glitch for giving you up," Lockdown growled. "I suppose I should be somewhat grateful to him. If it wasn't for him, I may never have gotten my servos on you." He leaned over to kiss Prowl's shoulder, making the ninjabot jerk away with a nasty look on his face. "Heh, I could track him down for you. Just give me a name, and I'll make him suffer for abandoning you…."

"I'd rather you didn't," Prowl snapped.

Lockdown shrugged, "Your choice."

A few kliks of silence passed before Lockdown deactivated the band and removed it from Prowl's wrist. Once freed, the ninjabot snatched it out of the bounty hunter's servo and quickly smashed it in his palm.

"I have more," Lockdown laughed, "but as I said before, stay compliant and there'll be no need for me to use them." He stood, picking up the polish. "Now, turn over so I can polish those scuff marks."

Prowl complied, folding his arms and resting his head against them. Lockdown squeezed some of the polish into his servo, warming it before gently rubbing it along the ninjabot's aft. The younger mech trembled from the pleasurable sensation, gasping when the bounty hunter's fingers slipped under the seams of his hips, tweaking sensitive wires.

"You're not polishing the scuff marks," Prowl snarled.

"All right, all right," Lockdown stated disappointedly, removing his fingers. "No need to get huffy."

The bounty hunter resumed spreading the polish. Prowl relaxed a bit, and his thoughts drifted back to what he had seen in Lockdown's trophy room.

"Why do you have Cybertronian heads?" Prowl blurted out.

Lockdown paused his ministrations, taking in a deep breath before he answered, "Do you think being born into the life of a Neutral is easy? You get treated like slag from both sides. When I was younger, I chose the profession of bounty hunter because it paid well and helped feed my family. I had seven younger brothers and three sisters to take care of." The bounty hunter squirted more polish into his palm, and continued massaging the ninjabot's rear. "One night while I was out doing a job, a group of drunk Autobots decided to break into our home, and when my brothers tried to boot them out….they attacked my siblings…for no reason…..just because they could I guess. My brothers were built small and weak from lack of adequate energon, so they were easy targets. The slaggers slowly peeled back my brothers' plating, gutted their internal wiring, ripped off their limbs, gauged out their optics, and finally…tore out their still pulsing sparks. My sisters were spared…most likely because they were still sparklings at the time. By the time I returned….the mechs were gone….my sisters were left sitting in the middle of the room where my brothers lay dead….just silent and expressionless. I had to link up with their memory cores to figure out what happened. My sisters were never the same after that. It screwed up their processors, and the oldest blamed me for what happened. I…left them with friends…and promised that I would track down the Autoscum and make them pay. It took me centuries to track all twenty down, and when I found them…I treated them the same way they treated my brothers. When I was finished, I took their heads and insignias as trophies."

Prowl was uncertain how to respond, but he eventually murmured, "I'm…sorry."

"Wow, genuine sympathy," Lockdown snickered. "Never thought I'd get that from you."

"Have you seen your siblings…" Prowl started.

Lockdown interrupted, "No. I haven't seen or heard from them since the day I left them. They could be dead by now for all I know, and now it's time to change the subject." He patted Prowl's aft. "There…all the scuff marks are gone." The bounty hunter crawled onto the berth, turning Prowl onto his side and pulling the tense ninjabot to his chassis. "You know…you still owe me that kiss for me letting you use my computer. How about you pay up, darlin'? C'mon. Give me a kiss, beautiful."

Sighing heavily, Prowl reluctantly reached up to cup Lockdown's cheek, urging the older mech to lower his head. The bounty hunter shuddered when the ninjabot pressed his lips against his own, glossa slowly darting out. Lockdown parted his lips, allowing Prowl to slip his glossa inside, languidly exploring the bounty hunter's mouth. Much to Prowl's distaste, the kiss was gentle and far from unpleasant. However, any enjoyment Prowl may have been starting to feel vanished when Lockdown abruptly shoved him onto his back, optics glazed with lust. The bounty hunter was kissing back more forcefully and roughly pressed himself between Prowl's legs, frantically grinding against the smaller mech. Prowl wrenched his lips away from Lockdown, letting out a distressed cry when the bounty hunter fiercely tugged on his pelvic plating.

Lockdown immediately stopped and stared down at Prowl, expression a mixture of frustration and sadness. He lifted himself off of Prowl, and the ninjabot watched in confusion as the bounty hunter headed for the door.

"Why?" Prowl asked. "You could easily take me."

"Because…I want you to enjoy yourself," Lockdown replied.

"That will never happen," Prowl grumbled. "You're wasting your time."

Lockdown laughed loudly, "I look forward to proving you wrong, darlin'."

TBC


	5. Learn to Knock

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Author: geminigirl83

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating for This Chapter: M

Warnings for This Chapter: masturbation (oh dear)

Summary: (5/? AU) Prowl learns the hard way why you should knock before entering an occupied room.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.

Prowl spent his time meditating, although it was hard to relax. He was constantly on edge, waiting for the bounty hunter to lose patience and take him by force. Prowl also noticed during those cycles that Lockdown's moods were ever changing. One moment he was cheerful and flirty, grin wide and beaming, and the next he was brooding and gruff toward the ninjabot, optics as hard and lifeless as the steel surrounding them.

Even though Lockdown had given Prowl permission to move about the ship, he chose to stay in his new quarters when the bounty hunter was moody. It was easy to tell, even in the confines of the room and without even viewing the bounty hunter, what type of disposition Lockdown was in. The telltale sounds were objects smashing, cursing, unintelligible ramblings, and what sounded like a servo slamming against a wall in the bounty hunter's work station. He learned the hard way not to wander around during one of those moods.

The first time Prowl had heard the violent sounds of crashing, he raced out of his quarters, not knowing if an intruder was on board or if Lockdown had fallen ill. The last thing he wanted was to be trapped on a ship that he had no idea how to maneuver. When Prowl entered the work station, he stopped and starred in shock. Tools were scattered all over the room, several tables had been overturned and smashed, a chair was completely shredded, and burn marks scorched the walls.

Lockdown emerged from the shadows, expression blank. Tension grew in Prowl. He didn't like the aura Lockdown was projecting. Then, Prowl made his second biggest mistake that day. He fled. That triggered Lockdown's predatory instinct and with amazing speed he caught up to Prowl, ramming his full weight into the ninjabot, sending him sprawling across the floor. Lockdown's crushing bulk was pressed against his back a moment later, one servo braced on the floor while the other painfully latched onto the younger mech's hip, face pushing between the ninjabot's fairings. The bounty hunter sank his dentals into Prowl's neck, eliciting a pained yelp from the ninjabot. He thrashed wildly to get away, fingers clawing at the steel flooring. A snarl reverberated against Prowl's audio. It was a warning: "keep moving and you'll regret it."

Stilling his movements, Prowl clenched his dentals as Lockdown's groin rubbed over his aft, hips rocking fast and hard. The bounty hunter groaned in pleasure, thrusting several more times before the teasing friction drove him mad with lust. Lockdown brutally flipped Prowl over, lips fiercely pressing over the younger mech's. Biting kisses trailed down Prowl's jaw and neck, causing the ninjabot to arch his back and cry out when the older mech's lips and teeth attacked his chassis. Prowl cursed, servos shoving at Lockdown's head as heat began to radiate from the bounty hunter's bulk. Lockdown took in a deep intake and blew, breath nearly blazing, and it filtered through Prowl's armor and pooled around his spark. A scream ripped through Prowl's vocalizer when the heat pierced his spark's core, creating an intense pleasure the ninjabot had never before experienced. Overload was rapidly approaching, and it made Prowl distraught.

"No!" Prowl wailed.

The assault on his chassis stopped, and Prowl gazed up at Lockdown. The bounty hunter was trembling violently, condensation dripping down his face and panting hard. His lips curled in a sadistic scowl. He swiftly lifted away from Prowl, slamming his fists along the wall, denting the hard steel. Shouting out curses, Lockdown left a bewildered Prowl on the floor and headed back to his work station, resuming his destructive rampage.

That incident happened five orbital cycles ago. Since then, Prowl only wandered out of his quarters to get energon. Lockdown refused to leave any in the room for the ninjabot, enjoying how Prowl was forced to come to him and beg for the drink. Prowl hated that, but there wasn't a choice. The bounty hunter had shown him a horrific feeding device, one with numerous tubes that were forced down the victim's throat, in the med bay and threatened to use it on him should he ever try to starve himself.

Hunger eventually drove him from the room, and he carefully walked down the hallway to the work station. When Prowl reached the door, he listened intently. He could hear a chair squeaking within, but there was no swearing or breaking objects. Now was probably the best time to ask for a drink before Lockdown's mood changed. Without knocking, the ninjabot tapped the button by the door and strode inside.

"Lockdown I need ener---"

Prowl stopped dead in his tracks. Lockdown was sitting in the center of the room, pelvic plating retracted, plug exposed with his servo wrapped around it, head turned toward Prowl with an expression on his face that appeared to be amusement. Prowl, on the other hand, was mortified. This was the last thing he wanted to see, yet he couldn't avert his gaze from the bounty hunter's impressive girth.

"Nice to see you up and about, darlin'," Lockdown snickered. "I was starting to feel a little lonely. Come in and join me."

"Wh--what?" Prowl stammered, blushing. "N--no. I'll just leave you in pea---"

"That wasn't a request, darlin'," Lockdown growled, free servo raising up and beckoning Prowl to come closer. "Come here, now. Don't make me chase after you."

Prowl's intakes hitched in fear, and he walked forward, trembling violently. The bounty hunter smirked, motioning Prowl to climb on top a nearby table. A soft whimper passed the ninjabot's lips as he was gently pushed onto his back.

"I want you to put on a show for me, beautiful," Lockdown murmured. "Get started."

Prowl gazed up at the bounty hunter in confusion. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Lockdown sighed, "I want you to pleasure yourself. You've done that before right?"

"Yes, but not…in a few stellar cycles," Prowl stuttered, face heating up.

Lockdown blinked and then laughed, "Slag, kid, you really are a prude! Whatever your reasons for self-control, I could care less. Either you touch yourself or I'll do it. What option do you want right now?"

"Neither" was what Prowl wanted to say, but that obviously wasn't going to be an option. Hesitantly, Prowl slid back his pelvic armor, offlining his optics when Lockdown licked his lips and lecherously gazed at his exposed groin. The idea of pleasuring himself in front of the bounty hunter was sickening, and he felt lightheaded and nauseous. He internally fought to calm himself down.

"Primus…you're a gorgeous sight, darlin'," Lockdown mumbled, fighting the urge to jump the lithe ninjabot and interface him into oblivion. "C'mon. Touch yourself."

Tentatively, Prowl trailed his servo down his chassis and abdomen, body tensing when his fingers brushed over his plug. Gritting his teeth, Prowl wrapped his servo around his length and slowly pumped. A small moan escaped his vocalizer. It had been so long since Prowl last achieved overload, and the pleasure was overpowering on his tense body. Prowl's chassis heaved as his intakes increased, taking in more air to keep himself cool as his body temperature rose. His spark pulsed wildly, and it was taking all of the younger mech's self-control to keep his spark housed within its chamber, engorged from arousal and begging to be freed from its confines and touched. Whimpering, Prowl delved his fingers underneath the seams of his chassis, plucking and stroking wires, which effectively distracted him from the throbbing pain in his chest. For a brief moment, Prowl could forget that Lockdown was in the room with him and lost himself to bliss with a strangled cry, aftershocks coursing through him, barely hanging on to consciousness. The bounty hunter watched as lubricant splattered along Prowl's abdomen. The sight overwhelmed him, and he lunged forward, glossa lapping away the sweet tasting streaks of fluid.

Prowl bucked and cried out, "Ah! Slagger! You said you wouldn't touch!"

"I never promised you anything," Lockdown chuckled between licks.

The side of Lockdown's chin brushed over Prowl's plug, and the foreign contact sent the younger mech into a second overload. Tremors racked Prowl body, and he crashed into darkness. Lubricant shot onto Lockdown's face, and he raised his servo to touch the warm fluid. A simple touch, his touch, had made Prowl overload. That realization alone nearly made Lockdown climax.

Shaking from intense lust, Lockdown climbed onto the table, grasping Prowl's legs and pushing them back onto the ninjabot's chassis, giving him better access to the younger mech's port, moaning as he pressed against it. Prowl was still unconscious, occasionally letting out a soft moan as he slowly rebooted, body still quivering, condensation trickling off, and steam rising up, and it was too tantalizing for Lockdown to pass up. It had been over a week since he had achieved release, and he finally had the opportunity to take advantage of Prowl's promise. Take advantage. That repeated over and over in his processor, and it snapped Lockdown out of his haze of lust. Any trust he was hoping to build with Prowl would be ruined if he continued, and the kid was probably going to wake up pissed off enough from his previous actions.

Lockdown bolted from the room, collapsing to his knees in the hallway, frantically pumping his aching length. Prowl's essence trickling down his cheek and the sweet tang of lubricant still lingering on his glossa drove him to completion, letting out a massive roar as pleasure overtook him.

Several minutes passed before Lockdown came back online. Satiated and mellow, the bounty hunter reentered the work station and found Prowl still rebooting. The bounty hunter opened a nearby cabinet, taking out a cube of energon, knowing Prowl would probably be in desperate need of refueling upon waking.

He gently lifted the sleeping bot from the table and carried the ninjabot back to his quarters, lowering him to the berth and tenderly stroking the younger mech's helm. Lockdown placed the cube on the edge of the berth and left the room, frowning. The energon stock was dwindling. He would have to do a supply run, and he wasn't certain whether to leave Prowl locked onboard the ship or take the ninjabot with him.

TBC


	6. Welcome to Araxas

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating for This Chapter: R

Warnings for This Chapter: mech gore(not Lockdown or Prowl)

Summary: (6/? AU) Lockdown and Prowl go for a supply run, but things don't go smoothly.

Disclaimer : Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing, except a few OC's.

Hours passed before Prowl came to, and he frantically ran a diagnostic, letting out a sigh of relief when he found that nothing had changed. The bounty hadn't taken advantage of him while he was passed out, but that really wasn't a big surprise. What fun would it be interfacing a knocked out mech? His servo trailed down to his abdomen, rubbing where Lockdown's glossa had touched him. He should have felt disgusted, but the memory of the bounty hunter's soft tongue licking him made his body heat up and plug harden.

'Slag!' Prowl snapped to himself.

He shot up from the berth, willing away the unwanted arousal. Fuming, Prowl grabbed the nearby cube of energon, gulped down the contents and tossed the empty cube to the floor, stomping it until it shattered. The ninjabot was about to lay back down when he sensed something. The ship had stopped moving, and there were footsteps approaching his room. Prowl stood behind the berth, wanting to keep some distance between himself and the approaching bounty hunter. When Lockdown entered, he was gnawing on his bottom lip and staring at the floor, lost in thought. Minutes ticked away, and it was Prowl who finally broke the silence.

"We've stopped," Prowl stated. "Why?"

Lockdown's optics locked onto Prowl's. "Getting low on supplies. Need to do a little shopping."

Prowl's optics widened under the visor. "I…want to go with you."

"Out of the question," Lockdown growled. "We've landed on a planet, Araxas, ruled by Decepticons and a few Neutrals. Autobots aren't welcome. I've seen what they do your kind here, darlin', and it ain't pretty."

Prowl snorted and pointed to his chassis, "I'm not wearing an insignia."

"Doesn't matter," Lockdown snapped. "I don't want you taggin' along and having to watch your every move…."

"Please!" Prowl interrupted. "I've been staring at nothing but steel walls for over a week. I want to get out…even if it's just for a little bit." He averted his gaze. "I'm not stupid. I won't try to run from you or cause any trouble."

Lockdown gritted his dentals. He had hoped to keep Prowl locked on board, but the ninjabot's plea was pitiful and made his spark twinge. Lockdown had forgotten that the kid was an organic freak and keeping Prowl trapped aboard a lifeless vessel for such a long period was cruel.

Lockdown let out an exhausted sigh. "Fine, but remember the consequences if you try to escape." Prowl nodded. "Good. We're going to visit an old friend of mine. He's got a bar a few blocks away. Stick close to me and don't talk to anyone unless I say it's okay, understood?"

"Yes," Prowl answered.

Prowl trailed after Lockdown as they exited the ship. After being held in dimly lit quarters, the brightness that greeted Prowl's optics was overwhelming and he squinted, raising a servo to shield his optics. The breeze that brushed against him was humid, and two large red suns were dipping low in the horizon, creating a sky mixed with the colors of red, orange, and yellow. As Prowl followed Lockdown closely into the city, he was dismayed to find nothing but run down steel buildings ranging from small to enormous, some of which appeared to be abandoned and crumbling from lack of maintenance. If any of the planet's natural habitat remained, he wouldn't see it in the city. The streets were crowded with scurrying mechs and shady looking vendors, all of whom seemed to do their best to keep out of Lockdown's way.

"We're here," Lockdown grumbled.

Prowl frowned, eying up the bar named The Black Hole. Before the two could enter, the door slid open and two small framed, scrubby mechs came flying out, sprawling across the ground. A large red mech, devoid of any faction symbol, face black, optics burning a bright violet, ebony spikes protruding from his helm, neck, and shoulders, servos huge and claw shaped, came storming out.

"Fraggers!" the red mech yelled. "Don't come back here until you have credits!"

The smaller mechs scrambled away, and the red mech's scowl turned into a wide grin when he spotted the bounty hunter, extending his servo to Lockdown.

"Lockdown! Is that really you? It's great to see you! It's been ages since you've last visited, and you've….gotten a new paintjob. You didn't mention that when you contacted me earlier." He gazed over at Prowl, grin faltering, making the ninjabot twitch uncomfortably under the scrutinizing stare. "You didn't mention a traveling companion either."

The bounty hunter gave the offered servo a firm shake. "Nexus…it's great to see you too. How about we go to your office and discuss this in private?"

Still frowning, Nexus replied, "Yeah, sure."

The overpowering stench of smoke, high-grade energon, and crude oil nearly made Prowl gag when he walked into the bar. It was obviously a popular hangout, seating packed to the brim with mechs drinking and smoking, some lost in solemn thoughts as others laughed and brazenly pawed at one another in drunken lust. There were quite a few mechs watching his movements, and the ninjabot kept his optics trained on the floor, not enjoying the lustful stares directed at him. It was a relief to get inside the office and away from prying optics.

"Wait here, kid," Lockdown stated. "I'll be back in a bit."

Prowl sat in a nearby chair as the door slid shut behind him. Trapped behind more steel walls, he sadly wondered if he should have just stayed on the ship.

…

Outside the room, Nexus sidled up to Lockdown, frowning. "Are you glitched in the processor?! What are you thinking bringing one of his kind here, Lockdown?"

"What are you talking about?" Lockdown questioned, feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that slag," Nexus growled. "Have you forgotten about my abilities? I can see through that visor of his. He has pretty blue optics. What if someone knocks that visor off…"

"I don't need a lecture from you!" Lockdown yelled. "Just give me that supply of energon I requested, and we'll be out of here."

"Fine, fine, don't blow a fuse," Nexus grumbled. "Follow me to the storage unit and you can check on the supply."

The two bots left, neither checking to see if the door had been locked.

…

Prowl surveyed the sparse surroundings: a desk and a few chairs. Just as dull as Lockdown's ship. He thought about meditating when the door opened, and three mechs, much larger than him, came barging in. Prowl shot up from the chair and picked it up, ready to use it as a shield and weapon. Screaming for help was out of the question. The rowdy patrons and booming music would drown him out. For the time being, he was on his own.

"Well, what do we have here?" the green mech leered.

"Leave him!" the purple mech snapped. "I saw him hanging out with that flame colored mech!"

"I told you this was a bad idea!" the blue mech stated, cringing. "It's obvious we aren't going to get any credits Nexus has stashed away so let's bolt!"

"We've been waiting for months to get the opportune moment to sneak inside," the green mech growled, "and I'm not leaving empty handed. We'll take him. He'll fetch a nice price on the slave market, after I've tested him out. Now, help me subdue him."

Snarling in rage, Prowl launched himself forward, whacking the blue mech over the head with the chair. The force of the blow bent the chair, and the blue mech was sent flying backwards, crashing into the wall and howling in pain. The purple mech punched at Prowl, but the ninjabot countered with a series of vicious punches and kicks that struck the mech in the face, chassis, and belly, and the bot, along with the blue one, scrambled away and ran back into the bar. Unfortunately, the green mech was still persistent and put up a tougher fight than his cowardly companions.

"Not bad, little bot, but not quite good enough."

A pronged coil shot out of the green mech's palm, and Prowl couldn't dodge it fast enough. It latched onto his helm, and Prowl screamed in agony when jolts of electricity blasted through him. The coil retracted, and Prowl staggered back in horror. He could move and hear, but he couldn't see. He ran a check on his systems, desperately searching for a possible solution, but none came up. He was trapped in darkness.

"Don't worry. It's not permanent. Now, be a good little bot and cooperate and maybe when I pound that cute aft of yours I'll consider being gentle."

"The Pit you will!"

Relief flooded over Prowl when he recognized Lockdown's voice, and it was obvious the older mech was pissed off. Yelling, cursing, crashing, and a whirring chainsaw filled the ninjabot's audio. Small footsteps darted away, closely followed by larger ones, and Prowl recognized Nexus shouting in between the noise.

"For Primus sake, Lockdown! Where are you going?! Get back here, damn it!"

Prowl bolted back when he felt a presence approach him, snarling and wildly swinging his fists in the air.

"Easy, kiddo," Nexus muttered. "I'm a pal of Lockdown, remember? I'm not going to harm you. I just want to check for damage."

Prowl snapped, "Where's Lockdown?"

"He went chasing after that mech," Nexus replied. "Now, are you damaged anywhere?"

Prowl paused before saying, "My optics. I can't see. The mech…shot something onto my helm…"

"Ah, I recognize that weapon," Nexus grumbled. "It's commonly called The Blinder. It shorts out circuitry in the optics. I've had the unfortunate pleasure of being shot with it before. The effects are temporary. You'll be back to normal in about an orbital cycle or two." The red mech pulled over another chair, placing it behind Prowl. "Please, have a seat and relax."

The ninjabot reluctantly felt for the chair and sat down. He heard shuffling behind the desk and liquid being poured.

"Would you like a drink, kiddo?" Nexus asked, taking a sip of oil.

"No, thank you," Prowl mumbled.

Nexus sighed, "Don't worry. Lockdown will be back soon. He can handle himself pretty well."

Prowl snorted, "I'm not worried about him."

Nexus' optic ridge raised. "Really? You know, he didn't say much about you. What…are you to him? A business partner? Friend? Lover?"

Prowl shook his head in agitation, remaining silent.

"Oh, come one," Nexus pried. "Spill it out, kiddo. You look like you could use a friendly audio to vent to."

Prowl rubbed his optic ridges, finally stating, "I made…a deal with him. I would be his…companion…of sorts…and in exchange he wouldn't kill my friends."

There was a moment of silence.

Nexus chuckled, "We used to be bounty hunting partners a few centuries back, so I've seen Lockdown in action quite a few times. He can be a dangerous mech, no doubt about it, especially when it comes to getting what he wants. However, Lockdown didn't always resort to violence, and he could be a fantastic bluffer."

"Are you telling me that there was a possibility his threat was a ruse?" Prowl growled.

Nexus laughed, "There's no way of knowing for sure, unless Lockdown admitted it, and I doubt that'll ever happen."

"How come you're still not in business with him?"

"I grew tired of bounty hunting and just wanted to find someplace to settle down. Lockdown continued with his work. We've been in contact on and off." Nexus took another swig of oil. "You look tired, kiddo. I've got a secret room underneath the office. You could rest there until Lockdown gets back, if you want."

"That would be nice," Prowl replied.

…

Several blocks away, deep in an alley, Lockdown had caught up with the green mech. Lockdown had made quick work of the mech's legs, sawing them off at the knee joints, leaving stubs with frayed wires hanging out, and both arms had been smashed and ripped from the sockets. The green bot was immobile, optics wide with fear and pain, only letting out soft gurgling noises, vocalizer crushed by Lockdown's servo.

"Think you can try and claim what's mine?!"

A vicious stomp was delivered to the mech's abdomen, causing the armor to cave in under the blow. The bot let out a gurgling hiss and retched up a mix of oil and energon.

"How dare you touch him! He's mine! Mine!"

The bounty hunter slammed his chainsaw into the mech's belly, tearing through armor and internal wiring until the bot was cut in half. He remained functioning, writhing in overwhelming agony. Lockdown reached up to the green mech's face, servo heating up to a high temp, and jammed his fingers through a red optic, digging deep and twisting, smoke billowing from the hollowed out orifice. The same was done to the other optic.

"Slag heap!"

Lockdown gripped the green mech's jaw and heated his servo further, slowly melting away the jaw, dentals, and glossa, only leaving the upper half of the bot's mouth. The green mech thrashed in misery as Lockdown tore open his chest plates, grabbing hold of his spark. Blistering heat engulfed the mech's spark, and it suddenly burst under the molten heat. The mech's frame stilled, lifeless, and Lockdown let out an infuriated roar, slamming his chainsaw all over the bot's body until nothing remained but mangled, scorched, torn metal parts. Lockdown gathered up what remained of the bot and melted all the parts. When he left the alley, there was nothing but oil splatters and a puddle of liquefied metal.

…

Prowl shifted uncomfortably on the berth. Hours had ticked by since Nexus left him to rest, and when the door slid open, followed by familiar footsteps, Prowl almost gave a sigh a relief. Although he despised the hunter, he didn't like the thought of being trapped alone on a planet filled with Decepticons.

"Where were you?" Prowl asked.

"Aw, did you miss me darlin'?" Lockdown snickered, climbing onto the berth alongside Prowl. "I was taking care…of some business. That's all you need to know."

The ninjabot tensed from the contact and tried to squirm away, but Lockdown grabbed Prowl by the waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling and nipping the younger mech's neck. Prowl couldn't believe the older mech's audacity. He could smell oil and energon on Lockdown's body. He wasn't some naïve sparkling. He knew the bounty hunter had caught and killed the green mech, and now the older mech was trying to get intimate with him. Prowl felt disgusted and wriggled around, attempting to break free from Lockdown's arms and gentle kisses.

"Nexus filled me in on what happened to your optics," Lockdown growled, leaning over to kiss the scratch on Prowl's helm. "Rotten fragger."

"Then you should understand why I'm in no mood to be touched," Prowl retorted, shoving at Lockdown's face. "Please, stop."

"Relax, darlin'," Lockdown murmured, fingers massaging the ninjabot's stiff shoulders. "I wasn't planning on interfacing. I just want to hold you for a bit. Get some recharge. Hopefully those optics will be working sometime tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Prowl relaxed, and the pleasant warmth of Lockdown's frame and gentle servos slowly made the ninjabot drift off into slumber.

TBC


	7. Outing

Title: Premonition of a Golden Nightmare

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating for this Chapter: M

Warnings for this Chapter: anal, fingering, kink, improper use of a feather

Summary: (7/? AU) Lockdown takes Prowl for an outing.

Disclaimer: Transformer characters belong to Hasbro. I own nothing.

A/N: Cybertronians can talk under water. I saw it in an episode…can't think of the name. I would also like to thank Mrs. Bumblebee who gave me prompt about Prowl waking up with Lockdown. I kinda twisted it, but I think it turned out good. Also, sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block.

Lockdown groaned as he slowly woke, shifting as a servo cupped and squeezed his groin. His helm tilted, and he saw that Prowl, visor removed, was snuggled against him with a sultry grin. The ninjabot mewled and squeezed more insistently, pressing his lips to Lockdown's neck, glossa darting out to lap at the tense metal skin. Lockdown shivered from the contact and rolled over, wrapping his arm over Prowl's shoulder and drawing the ninjabot closer until their lips were inches from touching. Lockdown gazed into Prowl's optics, looking for any signs of fear but found none. Prowl closed the distance, sweetly kissing the bounty hunter as he ground his pelvis over the older mech's groin. Lockdown caressed Prowl's aft, gasping when the paneling slid away, exposing the tight port hidden beneath.

"Hmm, Lockdown," Prowl moaned. "I want to feel you. Please?"

"Prowl…darlin'," Lockdown growled, slipping two digits inside.

"Lockdown…"

The bounty hunter pumped his fingers faster, growling into Prowl's neck as the ninjabot writhed against him.

"Lockdown!"

The older mech removed his fingers and freed his aching arousal, positioning himself between Prowl's legs.

"Lockdown!!!"

The older mech's optics flew open, and he found himself atop Prowl. The ninjabot was glaring up at him, trembling violently, and before Lockdown could say a word, Prowl kicked him off. Lockdown cursed as he struck the ground hard.

"Slag, kid," Lockdown grumbled. "Your optics?"

"Working fine," Prowl growled, "and the last thing I wanted to wake up to was you…humping me…in your sleep."

Prowl huffed and turned back over onto his side. Rubbing his helm, Lockdown stood up and placed his servo on the ninjabot's shoulder.

"C'mon darlin'…I didn't mean…to hurt…" Lockdown began.

"You didn't hurt me," Prowl snarled, optics narrowing under the visor. "I can guess what you were dreaming about. You should go alleviate your 'problem' some where else."

"Huh?" Lockdown asked.

The bounty hunter groaned when he gazed down at his groin. The plating was retracted, and his shaft was erect. Grumbling, Lockdown left the room.

Prowl rolled back over, servo resting on his abdomen. Droplets of lubricant had spilled onto his belly from where Lockdown's shaft had rubbed over. His fingers swirled through the warm fluid, and he brought his fingers up to his mouth. Unable to resist curiosity, he lapped away the fluid, surprised to find that it tasted rather sweet.

'Ungh…what am I doing?!' Prowl angrily thought to himself.

Shooting up from the berth, Prowl spat and searched around the room until he found a cloth, wiping away the rest of the fluid on his abdomen. He sat back down on the berth and meditated until Lockdown returned, carrying a cube of energon. The ninjabot tensed as the bounty hunter sidled up to him.

"I suppose you're getting sick of being cooped up in this room," Lockdown mumbled, holding out the cube to Prowl. "Want to check out the planet's natural habitat? Nexus told me about a great spot we should visit."

A faint smile curved on Prowl's face, and he took the cube of energon, gulping down the contents before responding, "Sure."

Lockdown convinced Nexus to loan them a small shuttle, and the trip to the wilderness was made in relative silence. The two mechs set out on foot when the trees and other vegetation became too thick. Lockdown did his best to stifle agitated groans as Prowl stopped to investigate every shrub, flower, vine, insect, mammal, bird, and reptile. He really didn't understand the kid's obsession with organic life, but if it kept him happy, then he was willing to put up with it for the time being.

Finally, they reached the destination Nexus had given them: a high towering waterfall, cascading water flowing into a deep pond, which rippled down into a sparkling blue stream. Prowl was awestruck by the natural beauty. Lockdown could have cared less. He watched as Prowl stepped near the bank of the rippling water, gingerly wading into the pond. He also stepped toward the water but remained near the edge. Prowl looked back at him and grinned, lifting his foot and splashing water at the bounty hunter. Lockdown staggered back as the cool water sprayed onto his face and chassis, wiping away the fluid with a low growl. He stopped grumbling when he heard Prowl laugh. This was the first time Prowl showed genuine happiness and his playful side. Being released from the cold, dead, steel confines of a ship seemed to do wonders for the ninjabot's mood.

Chuckling, Prowl kicked more water at Lockdown. Grinning mischievously, Lockdown darted in after Prowl, splashing at the younger mech. Prowl laughed and dove beneath the water, swimming until he reached the sandy, pebbled bottom. He gazed up toward the surface and frowned when he couldn't see Lockdown. He let out a gurgled gasp as strong arms wrapped around his waist, lips and dentals grazing over his neck as one servo dipped to fondle his crotch. The bounty hunter had used his stealth mode to sneak up on him. Prowl squirmed and whimpered, ready to protest when the bounty hunter abruptly released him. The ninjabot floated away, but he was followed. He was continuously groped and fondled, kicking and punching each time he was touched. His good and playful mood ruined, Prowl swam back toward the surface, growling and thrashing when he was snagged by the heel. Warm lips pressed over his mouth, drowning out his complaints. The bounty hunter grabbed at Prowl's legs, trying to wrap them around his waist.

"C'mon darlin'," Lockdown chuckled. "I just want to play a bit. Behave. I promise your virtue will remain intact."

Prowl snarled at the crude comment but relaxed, allowing the bounty hunter to continue his exploration, fingers gently prodding sensitive seams. Lockdown adjusted the buoyancy in his frame, securing Prowl's legs around his waist as they floated together.

"See? Not so bad, hmm?" Lockdown murmured, servos rubbing Prowl's fairings. "I can show you something even better."

Prowl knew there was no point in arguing. The bounty hunter would eventually get what he wanted, and Prowl wasn't in the mood to be reminded of their 'agreement'. He gave a curt nod, and Lockdown swam back to the surface, carrying Prowl over to a large rock formation near the edge of the waterfall. Hoisting Prowl up, Lockdown settled the ninjabot on top of the flat stone surface. Prowl gazed at Lockdown in confusion as the older mech snuggled in beside him, a portion of his chest plate splitting open, pulling out a long piece of silk cloth. Prowl tensed and jerked away as Lockdown brought the cloth near his visor.

"Please, kid?" Lockdown murmured.

Shuddering, Prowl growled, "I just got my vision back." Again, he knew arguing would be futile. "…All right."

Smiling softly, Lockdown cooed, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you."

The fabric was tied over Prowl's visor, and he dug his fingers into the rock surface as darkness filled his vision. His audio was overwhelmed by the sounds of roaring water, singing birds, and Lockdown's heavy intakes. He jolted when something soft and silky brushed along his cheek, creating a ticklish sensation.

"Wh--What is that?" Prowl stammered.

"Just something I found," Lockdown chuckled. Prowl growled in agitation beneath him, causing the bounty hunter to chuckle harder. "It's a feather."

Lockdown traced the feather, mixed with reds, greens, blues, and yellows, lower down, gently slipping it into the seam of Prowl's hip. The ninjabot whined from the teasing strokes, one brush stimulating a wire directly connected to his pelvic armor. That stimulation created an involuntary reaction: his pelvic plating retracted, and his plug was exposed. With a feral grin, Lockdown trailed the feather from the base of Prowl's shaft to the sensitive tip. Prowl moaned and writhed as the tickling sensation was repeated over and over.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Lockdown growled.

The feather dipped lower, teasing Prowl's entrance, causing the ninjabot to scream and grab at Lockdown, fingers snagging his forearm. Lockdown's grin grew even wider, and he tightly gripped the base of the feather as he slowly pushed forward. The ninjabot screamed and thrashed wildly. Never, in all his existence, had Prowl ever been penetrated, not even with his own fingers. It was exquisite and overwhelming on his sensors, each push of the feather massaging over his internal wiring. He wanted to yell at Lockdown to stop. He wanted to yell at Lockdown for more. Prowl could do neither. All that came out of his vocalizer where agonized moans.

Lockdown pumped his servo harder, nibbling and sucking on a tense cable in Prowl's neck. The younger mech wailed and clawed at Lockdown's arm as he overloaded, body seized by violent spasms. The plating on Lockdown's groin slid away, and the bounty hunter shouted as Prowl's bucking frame jarred into him. Lockdown tenderly kissed Prowl and murmured softly into his audio as he rode out his orgasm, falling limp against the bounty hunter. Lockdown, overtaken by the sensual sight, quickly followed in release, panting hard in the nape of Prowl's neck. An amused grin formed when he found that Prowl was unconscious. He withdrew the feather, drenched in lubricant, and lapped away some of the fluid, savoring Prowl's sweet tasting essence. Lockdown tossed the feather into the pond and wrapped his arms around Prowl, content to just hold the younger mech and bask in the warm glow of the suns.

An incoming call interrupted his thoughts, and Lockdown growled, "Nexus? What do you want?"

"Heh, sorry to interrupt your little outing," Nexus chuckled, "but I was wondering if you saw a feather on my desk this morning? I had it out to show it to a potential buyer. It's from an extinct species and worth around one million credits."

Lockdown's optics widened as he watched the feather drift down the stream. "Ugh…no…I haven't. Sorry."

TBC


	8. Dangerous Turn

Title: Captive to a Nightmare

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl; slight Prowl/???

Rating for This Chapter: R

Warnings for This Chapter: innuendo, gore, squick, violence

Summary: (8/? AU) Time in the jungle turns deadly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. I really do appreciate it. :)

Growling in disgust, Prowl disentangled from Lockdown and slipped into the water, frantically scrubbing the older mech's lubricant from his armor. He was shaking violently, and he fought to keep his intakes regulated, optics brimming with tears of frustration. Prowl furiously wiped at his optics and waded out of the water, staring back at Lockdown in hatred.

Needing to get away and clear his processor, Prowl strode off into the jungle, stopping when his sensors could barely detect Lockdown. He slumped beneath a gigantic tree sprouting thousands of crimson flowers. A soft smile formed on Prowl's face as he watched various multicolored birds fly about, singing amongst the branches, some drinking the nectar from the lush flowers while others snagged buzzing insects. He became so lost in the serene scene that he failed to notice that several of the birds to his far right were being snatched from the branches, feathers drifting down to the jungle floor. When a bird was snatched within Prowl's optics, the ninjabot jumped to his pedes in shock. The branches above him twisted and creaked, and a loud guttural grunt echoed out.

"H--Hello?" Prowl called out. "Who's there?"

Prowl hoped it was Lockdown playing a joke on him, but his instincts told him otherwise. Two shapes suddenly leaped from the large tree, landing a few feet in front of Prowl. Both of the creatures were bigger than Prowl, tufts of fur covering their necks, wrists, and ankles, and dark scales filled in the rest of their bodies. Their faces were canine-like, ears pointed and long, snout wide with razor sharp fangs protruding over their lips. Each beast had four large yellow eyes, all of which were gazing curiously at Prowl. Their long tails, covered in sharp spines, swished wildly as Prowl took a step back. The ninjabot grunted in pain as something from behind knocked him to ground. He was roughly turned over, and he found himself staring at another creature, this one much, much bigger than the other two.

"H--Hello," Prowl stammered, uncertain how to react to these new beings.

"H--Hello," the creature above him replied.

The other two beasts rushed forward and stated in unison, "H--Hello."

"My name is Prowl," the ninjabot said. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is Prowl," the creature above him responded. "Do you have a name?"

The other two beasts repeated the statement.

Prowl gritted his dentals shook his helm. These creatures could mimic his language, but they didn't seem to understand it. He jolted when all three nibbled his armor, tasting and testing it for any weaknesses. All three let out clicking and grunting noises as their long, silky tongues continued to explore him, leaving the ninjabot confused. The alien creatures were being gentle, but Prowl knew that any sudden movements on his part could change that. He didn't want to fight, but he was growing more anxious with every passing minute, and the creatures' tongues were becoming invasive, slipping beneath seams and drifting closer to his groin. His cheeks heated up when the largest of the three creatures grabbed his thigh and pushed his leg back, pressing its snout to his exposed aft, taking in deep whiffs of his scent. It was then that Prowl discovered the creature was a male. The proof was currently jutting between the beast's legs. The other two creatures became excited, and both tried to jam their snouts into Prowl's groin. The bigger male snarled and swatted its tail at the other two as it clawed at Prowl's protective paneling.

This was getting out of hand. Prowl knew he had to get away, and he thought about using his jetpack, but it would do him little good when the creature's had a death grip on his leg. His salvation came when the larger male ferociously attacked the other two beasts, and Prowl scrambled to his pedes, running off and using his jetpack to give him extra speed. He shouted in panic as he flew directly into Lockdown, and the force of the impact sent both rolling violently across the ground. Once they stopped rolling, Prowl grunted in pain as Lockdown's servo tightly wrapped around his neck, hauling him up until he was dangling in midair.

"You tried to get away from me," Lockdown growled, voice cold and harsh.

"N--No!" Prowl gasped, struggling to free himself. "Lockdown, please, listen to m--"

Lockdown gave Prowl a hard shake, cutting the ninjabot off. "You little brat! I--"

The bounty hunter never finished. The three alien creatures had caught up, and the two smaller males tackled Lockdown to the ground, fangs sinking into his neck and shoulder. The larger male grabbed Prowl's pede and, after a short tug of war with Lockdown, pried the ninjabot from the bounty hunter. Prowl hated resorting to violence, but the creature wasn't leaving him with many options. He didn't want to be dragged off deep into the jungle and forced into mating with the being. A sharp yowl escaped the beast's mouth as Prowl punched it across the snout. The creature retaliated by violently smacking Prowl across the face, and the force of the blow split the ninjabot's bottom lip open, energon dribbling down his chin.

Blind rage clouded Lockdown's processor as he witnessed Prowl being struck. No one was going to get away with harming his ninjabot. Smoke billowed from his frame as he rapidly heated up from fury. The fangs locked in his armor melted, and the creatures on top of him screamed and stumbled away in agony, manically rubbing their mouths. Ignoring the two creatures writhing beside him, Lockdown stormed toward the beast on top of Prowl, extending his chainsaw and swiping at the creature. Hissing in anger, the beast dodged the attack, scrambling up a tree, still holding Prowl by the leg. Dangling upside down, Prowl cursed and kicked at the creature, even managing to throw a shuriken at it. Prowl's attacks did little to faze the beast. The male was too focused on escaping Lockdown and keep hold of its prize. Grabbing a nearby branch, Prowl clung to it for dear life, hoping that Lockdown would reach him before the creature could yank him loose.

Lockdown scaled up the tree, smoke rising from the bark where his fingers touched. Snarling, the beast slashed at Lockdown, yelping as the bounty hunter's chainsaw sliced through its chest, exposing bone, blue blood spurting out across the older mech's armor, instantly fizzling into nothing. Howling in agony, the creature dropped Prowl and lunged at Lockdown. Another swipe of Lockdown's chainsaw severed the creature's head, and the bounty hunter leaped down after Prowl, immediately cooling his frame and catching the ninjabot in his arms.

"I could have landed myself," Prowl grumbled.

The creature's head and lifeless body landed next to them with a loud thud. The other two beasts gazed at their fallen leader and then retreated into the jungle. Growling, Lockdown started to go after the two beasts, but Prowl stopped him.

"Please…let them go…I just want to return to the city," Prowl begged.

The fury died down in Lockdown's optics, and he tenderly rubbed away a trail of energon from Prowl's chin. "You injured anywhere else?"

"N--No," Prowl replied, trembling. "Lockdown…I wasn't trying to run away. I just wanted to explore a bit. I'm…sorry. Please…I…"

"I'll let it slide this time," Lockdown interrupted, "but don't go anywhere by yourself again without my permission. You won't like the consequences. Got it?"

Prowl meekly nodded.

"Good," Lockdown growled, embracing Prowl.

Lockdown's behavior was confusing as ever. Before it had appeared as if the bounty was about to turn him into scrap, and now the older mech was being gentle with him. Prowl tensed as Lockdown's face nuzzled into his neck, glossa darting out to trace over a cable.

"Lockdown…what are you doing?" Prowl asked.

Lockdown snarled into Prowl's neck, "That thing's scent is all over you. I can't stand it." His servo dipped to Prowl's groin. "I need to get rid of it."

"No…no…please…stop," Prowl whimpered, pushing at the older mech's wandering servos. "Those creatures might come back. We need to leave. Lockdown, please, stop."

Lockdown shook his helm and murmured, "Need to get that scent off you."

Whimpering in defeat, Prowl went limp in Lockdown's arms. Lockdown obsessively nuzzled, licked, and grinded into Prowl, occasionally stopping to sniff out any traces left of the creature, and when he caught more whiffs of the beast, his obsessive ritual of licking and rubbing started over. Eventually, Prowl found himself flipped over, aft raised up by Lockdown's servos, crying out when the bounty hunter's glossa swiped over his aft.

"Stop!" Prowl snapped.

"Shh," Lockdown cooed. "I know you like this. You're getting wet…right here."

Prowl jolted as Lockdown's fingers skimmed over his covered port. "No! No!"

"Don't try to lie to me," Lockdown chuckled. "I can smell your arousal. It's so…intoxicating. Open up and let me taste you."

Energon running cold in terror, Prowl thrashed and screamed, "No! Not out here! Please stop! Enough! Please, take me back to the shuttle!"

Grinning wide, Lockdown hauled Prowl up and darted back toward the shuttle. Prowl groaned when he realized what he had inadvertently agreed to. He wished other things could occupy Lockdown's processor besides violence and sex. The tension in his frame grew as he was laid out in the back of the shuttle and the doors locked. It felt like the walls of the small shuttle were closing in on him as Lockdown loomed over him. He tried to speak, but Lockdown's lips covered his mouth in a gentle kiss, mindful of his wound.

"Let me see your port," Lockdown growled. "Need to taste you…touch you…claim you…"

"Lockdown…no…" Prowl whimpered in despair, processor racing to come up with any excuse to keep this from happening. "Please…I…I'm filthy from the fight…please no…not now." The older mech's dentals bared at him in a furious snarl. "Later…I…I promise…I won't fight…I'll let you…taste…my…port…later." Trying to keep his fueling tanks from purging, he kissed Lockdown, slowly, sensually, servo massaging the older mech's cheek, eliciting a low, pleased rumble from the bounty hunter. "Please, Lockdown? Later…please?"

Optics shuttering in annoyance, Lockdown pulled away and sat away from Prowl, taking in a few breaths to cool himself down before punching in coordinates for the shuttle to follow. "Fine…but I'm holding you to your word, kid. You better not fight me…"

"I won't," Prowl whimpered, curling up into a ball in the backseat.

TBC


	9. Keeping a Promise

Title: Captive to a Nightmare 9/?

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: dubious consent, slash, sticky

Summary: (8/? AU) It's time for Prowl to keep his promise…whether he likes it or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

The trip back to the city was made in silence. Lockdown returned the shuttle to Nexus' bar and then led Prowl back to his ship.

"Why here?" Prowl asked, staring down at the floor as he walked.

"To have some privacy," Lockdown replied. "No one will hear you screaming in here."

At that moment, Prowl grew lightheaded from fear, and he would have collapsed to the floor if Lockdown hadn't caught him, massive arms scooping him up and cradling him.

"Easy there, darlin'," Lockdown murmured. "Don't be so scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Prowl remained silent and buried his face into Lockdown's chassis, trembling violently. With Lockdown's personality so unstable, it was hard to trust anything the bounty hunter said. The ninjabot remained silent as he was carried into a room with a large tub, metal cabinet, and several chairs. Keeping Prowl tucked under one arm, Lockdown used his other to turn on the water, testing it until it was hot enough to his liking. Once the tub was full, Lockdown gently placed Prowl down and headed for the cabinet. It was full of various expensive soaps, sponges, and towels. He grabbed a few towels, a sponge, and a liquid soap without fragrance. He didn't want to mask out Prowl's unique, sweet scent.

Prowl tensed as Lockdown slid into the water beside him, and he tried to grab the sponge from the bounty hunter's servo. "I---I can scrub myself."

"Nice try," Lockdown chuckled, jerking his servo away from Prowl. "I'm washing you. No arguing with me, kid."

Defeated, Prowl slumped into the water, shuddering as Lockdown's lips traced over his tense neck cables. As Lockdown began sucking on the cables, he lathered up the sponge, rubbing it over Prowl's shoulders. Prowl tried to bite back a pleasured moan as Lockdown's dentals nibbled and scraped over the cables, bucking when the bounty hunter bit down, not hard enough to break the metal, but hard enough to sting.

"Like that?" Lockdown murmured, trailing the sponge down to Prowl's chassis.

"No," Prowl growled, fighting to keep himself still, hating the smug look on Lockdown's faceplates.

Lockdown let out a loud laugh and gave Prowl's neck another rough bite. "Liar."

Prowl's cheeks grew flushed, and he cried out when Lockdown's soapy fingers delved into the seams of his chassis, playing with wires and digging deeper, eliciting another cry from the ninjabot. Hungrily sucking on Prowl's neck and fingering the younger bot's sensitive areas, Lockdown continued to rub the sponge on the ninjabot, trailing it down the younger mech's groin. Prowl thrashed and moaned, clawing at both of Lockdown's arms as his plating grew heated and uncomfortable.

"S--Stop please!" Prowl cried.

"Why?" Lockdown asked, nuzzling Prowl's neck. "I know you like it. Open up for me. I can give you so much pleasure."

"No!" Prowl yelled, arching as Lockdown pinched a tender wire.

Lockdown cooed, "All this teasing must be torture for you. I only want to make you feel good. Just give in, darlin'." His tone took on a darker tone. "Open up."

Behind his visor, Prowl squeezed his optics shut. "Please…please…don't…"

Lockdown snarled, "You promised you wouldn't fight. Keep your word darlin'…or I'll be forced to break mine."

Prowl knew that was no idle threat, and his thoughts briefly turned back to his teammates. Reluctantly, he slid back his plating, shaking as the hot water lapped over his exposed groin. Oily tears stung his optics as Lockdown wrapped the sponge over his lower region.

"Ah! Ah!" Prowl screamed, hips bucking. "Y--You promised me---ngh---you wouldn't touch!"

"Shh…I know," Lockdown murmured, licking away a oily trail along Prowl's cheek. "I'm not…just the sponge, darlin'."

Prowl sobbed and shook his helm as Lockdown continued to pump the sponge. Lockdown growled as he felt Prowl's hard heat twitch, and he gave the ninjabot a few more pumps before moving the sponge lower to the younger mech's port.

"No! No! No!" Prowl screeched, shoving Lockdown away and scrambling out of the tub.

The intense, furious glare he received from Lockdown made his spark jump in terror, and he crawled backwards. The bounty hunter rose up from the tub and stalked after Prowl, letting the sponge drop to the floor. Prowl knew he had to act fast to diffuse Lockdown's rising anger, and he quickly crawled up into one of the steel chairs, placing his legs over the armrests and slumping down in the seat to expose his aft. The erotic display made Lockdown stop in his tracks, and the furious expression slowly changed to one of lust.

"I--I'd like to…feel…your glossa," Prowl stuttered.

Lockdown smirked and strode over to Prowl, kneeling before the ninjabot. "Do you now?"

"Yes…just…please…gentle…" Prowl stammered.

Lockdown drew in closer, tenderly kissing Prowl's lips. "Of course, darlin'. I'll make this good for you."

Capturing Prowl's lips in another sensual kiss, Lockdown rubbed his fingers over the ninjabot's heated cheeks in a tender caress. Parting his lips, Prowl allowed Lockdown's glossa to slip past to dance over his own. Lockdown took the opportunity to monopolize off Prowl's distraction, and in a flash he grabbed the ninjabot's visor and tossed it aside.

Prowl gasped into the kiss and broke away, glaring at Lockdown with an enraged expression. "You glitch! How dare you!"

"Slag…you're gorgeous," Lockdown sighed. "Your optics are just as beautiful as I imagined them to be."

Prowl gritted his dentals and trembled hard, feeling exposed and vulnerable. With his visor gone, Prowl could no longer hide his emotions. His brightly shining azure optics gave everything away. Lust. Fear. Shame. Hate. Lockdown had a front row seat to it all, and Prowl was powerless to stop it.

"Now I can watch your pretty optics," Lockdown growled, raining kisses down Prowl's chassis, belly, avoiding the younger mech's arousal, hovering near the ninjabot's port, smiling as heat radiated onto his lips. "You look delicious, darlin'. I'm going to eat you up."

When Lockdown's soft lips tentatively brushed over him, Prowl writhed and cried out. Lockdown caught Prowl's legs and pinned them down to the armrests, preventing the ninjabot from kicking his face. He teased the lining of Prowl's port with slow, gentle licks, causing the ninjabot to whine from the pleasurable, ticklish sensation. A few more tender licks were delivered before Lockdown slowly pushed his glossa halfway in. A panicked scream, laced with pain, came from Prowl as Lockdown's long, thick glossa spread him open. Lockdown instantly pulled away and leaned back over Prowl, giving the ninjabot a soothing, apologetic kiss. Eventually, Lockdown pulled away and slid back down, laving Prowl's port, and slowly, carefully, easing just the tip inside. There was some discomfort for Prowl, but it quickly passed, replaced with a pleasant tingling that spread into his internal wiring. Cautiously, Lockdown pushed a bit deeper, swirling his glossa, savoring the sweet tang of fluid that was now flowing out, pulling back and grinning wide as the lubricant spilled out and stained Prowl's creamy aft, trickling down the chair and to the floor.

"Knew you'd like it," Lockdown leered. "You're soaking wet--"

Prowl, processor suddenly clouded with fury, punched Lockdown hard in the mouth. The violent blow knocked Lockdown's helm to the side and energon trickled down the side of his mouth.

Lockdown tilted his helm back and licked away the energon, laughing hard. "Hmm…someone's in a feisty mood. I like that. You pack a mean punch." He swatted Prowl across the aft, making the ninjabot shriek. "I can play rough too."

Prowl grew terrified. "No! Please! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt --"

Lockdown silenced Prowl with a searing kiss, caressing the ninjabot's cheek. "Prowl, darlin', I was just joking." When he spoke next, his tone was laced with hurt. "C'mon, darlin', have I ever been rough when we were…being intimate?"

Prowl hated to admit it, but the bounty hunter, so far, had been gentle and considerate and had even displayed restraint on several occasions. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to say next, but that hurt expression on Lockdown's faceplates was making his spark ache.

"No…you've been…good…to me," Prowl gritted out. "Your glossa…felt…amazing. I'd…like to…feel it again…please?"

Smug grin returning, Lockdown kneeled back down and lapped Prowl's port, gradually easing back inside, sliding over the tight inner walls, stimulating numerous sensory nodes. A light, electric pulse emitted from Lockdown's glossa and traveled into Prowl's body, causing the ninjabot to jump and cry out in bliss. Lockdown's grin grew feral around Prowl's soft, hot plating as the younger mech continued to moan wantonly, aft pushing down, trying to draw his glossa in deeper. Lockdown abruptly pulled his glossa out and trailed it up to Prowl's groin. Prowl jolted and let out another sharp cry, nearly overloading when Lockdown's mouth enveloped him. His frame grew even hotter, and his scalding metal became drenched with condensation.

"Please! Lockdown! Please! Ah!" Prowl wailed, lost in lust.

At the sound of his name being screamed so beautifully, Lockdown found himself overwhelmed by the desire to devour his lithe little ninjabot, and he released the younger mech's arousal, firmly grabbing the ninjabot's thighs and tugging until the younger mech was yanked from the chair and left dangling upside down. He hungrily dove back down on Prowl's port, lapping, sucking, and shoving his glossa inside. Prowl thrashed and screamed, clawing at the floor and Lockdown's thighs as the pleasure intensified. It felt as if his circuitry was going to implode, and his spark was beating so fast he was certain it was going to burst right through his chassis.

Prowl sobbed out, "Please! Please! I can't--ahhh---take any more! Oh! Oh! I need to overload! Primus! I need to overload! Please! Lockdown! Lockdown!"

Lockdown extended his glossa as far as possible, probing deep within Prowl. It sent the ninjabot over the edge, writhing wildly and screaming until his vocalizer went hoarse. He barely hanged on to consciousness as Lockdown lowered him to the floor. He twitched and mewled as Lockdown lapped away the lubricant staining his body.

"Delicious," Lockdown cooed, retracting his plating, causing Prowl to blush.

The ninjabot let out a soft cry when Lockdown's exposed groin rubbed over his own, and he shook hard as the bounty hunter's weight settled on him, keeping their cables trapped together. Prowl could feel Lockdown's chassis rumbling from a deep moan as they began to thrust against each other. Prowl wrapped his arms around Lockdown's neck while he locked his legs around the bounty hunter's waist, and he tugged the older mech down for a kiss as he urged Lockdown's to thrust his hips harder, causing the bounty hunter to mewl in shock and appreciation. He should have been repulsed. He should have been angry. He could feel neither, still lost in lust and overtaken by the emotions of his first overload. He actually wanted to kiss and cuddle Lockdown. That alone should have made his fueling tanks churn.

"Lockdown," Prowl whimpered, clenching his optics shut as he drew closer to peaking.

"No, open them back up," Lockdown begged. "I want to see your optics this time. Let me see them when you overload."

Hesitantly, Prowl opened his optics, moaning as the speed of Lockdown's swaying hips increased. His optics widened, turning an even brighter shade of blue as he overloaded again. Confusion, desire, hate, and love(?) all flashed by in his optics for a brief moment, and Lockdown's lips were then slamming over his mouth, drowning out his cries. As darkness slowly claimed him, Prowl could feel himself being carried a short distance and then laid out on what he assumed was a berth.

Lockdown's lips ghosted over his cheek, and before slipping into recharge he faintly heard, "I love you, darlin."

TBC


	10. More Mishaps

Title: Captive to a Nightmare

Pairing: Lockdown/Prowl

Rating: M

Warnings: angst, slash, sticky

Summary: (10/? AU) More mishaps.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have been taking the time to review this fic. I really appreciate it. :)

An entire day passed before Prowl woke, body and processor physically and mentally drained from the previous day's activities. He sluggishly rose from the berth, clutching at his abdomen as hunger pains spread through his fueling tanks. There were five cubes of energon on a nearby table, and he drank them all down, sighing in content as he felt his frame buzz with renewed energy. The contented feeling vanished when he remembered his previous, lustful actions. He wanted to blame his weakness on his young age and inexperience, but deep down he knew that wasn't the reason. As much as he hated to admit it, he was attracted to Lockdown despite the bounty hunter's grisly hobbies and violent, unpredictable attitude toward other beings. He felt guilty for finding pleasure in the bounty hunter's arms, the same arms that tortured and killed numerous life forms. The conflicting emotions racing through him made his processor ache, and he rubbed his throbbing temple.

"…Slag," Prowl grumbled.

His visor was still gone. Feeling naked without the protective covering, Prowl ventured out of the room and headed for Lockdown's workshop. There was a loud squeal of metal emitting from behind the workshop door, and he hesitantly entered, not certain what Lockdown was up to. He found Lockdown sitting, back facing him, a few feet away, sparking flying off the table beneath the older mech.

"Lockdown?" Prowl called out.

The bounty hunter stopped working and tilted his helm. "Heh, 'bout time you woke up. C'mere. I have a present for you."

Raising an optic ridge, Prowl stepped closer, frowning when he spotted the gift. It was ruby visor with gold etchings.

"Red will look much better on you than blue," Lockdown stated. "Try it on."

"I'd rather have my old one," Prowl growled. "Where is it?"

"You don't need that piece of junk," Lockdown sighed.

"That piece of junk is special to me," Prowl scowled, scanning over the room.

His scanners detected his visor in a cabinet across the room, and he sped over, opening the cabinet and reaching for his visor. An angry curse slipped through his lips when Lockdown snatched the visor from his servos. He tried to grab it back, but Lockdown just laughed and held it out of reach above his helm.

"Stop this childish behavior," Prowl snapped, "and give that back to me!"

"Forget it," Lockdown chuckled, holding out the red and gold visor. "Take this one."

Losing his patience, Prowl slapped the red visor from Lockdown's servo, and it struck the floor hard, both lenses cracking. Faceplates darkening in rage, Lockdown let the blue visor drop to the floor. When Prowl tried snag it, Lockdown's pede came smashing down on the visor with a loud crunch. A sickening feeling rose in the pit of Prowl's fueling tanks, and he dropped to his knees as Lockdown stepped away, optics brimming with oily tears as he ran his fingers through the shattered pieces.

"H--How could you?" Prowl choked out.

Lockdown remained silent.

"This was…a gift from my creator," Prowl sobbed, clutching the broken glass. "It was…the last thing he ever gave me."

"…Kid…I'm…" Lockdown began, extending his servo to cup Prowl's cheek.

Jerking away, Prowl left the broken visor on the floor, glaring furiously at Lockdown. "Save it! Nothing you say can fix this!" He turned away and stomped toward the door. "I will never forgive you!"

The venomous comment made Lockdown's spark twinge, and he was left alone, staring down at Prowl's most prized, and now broken, possession.

For the next two days, Prowl remained cooped up in his room, sleeping on and off. Cubes of energon were left on his berth, but he never saw or heard from Lockdown. He often ran his fingers over his face where his visor once sat, tears flowing from the loss of the cherished gift, a gift that once handled by his beloved creator's gentle fingers, sobbing until he fell asleep.

When he woke again, he blinked. A blue visor was on his berth. Scanning it, Prowl was shocked to find that it was his visor, the very one that Lockdown had smashed to bits. He cradled the visor in his palm. It looked as new and shiny as the day he received it.

"H--How? It was shattered into so many pieces," Prowl mused to himself.

He realized that Lockdown must have spent the past two days reassembling his visor. Holding the visor firmly, Prowl strode out of the room and searched for Lockdown, eventually finding the bounty hunter passed out in the cargo bay, slumped over several crates, snoring loudly. As Prowl approached, he picked up a discarded inventory datapad, placing it on a crate near the bounty hunter.

Caressing Lockdown's cheek, Prowl murmured, "Lockdown?"

Groaning, Lockdown slowly woke. "Prowl?" He smiled when he spotted the visor in the ninjabot's servo. "Fixed it up…nice as new. I…think blue is…more suiting for your armor."

"Lockdown…thank you," Prowl murmured.

Lockdown snorted. "No need to thank me. I…shouldn't have broken it."

Smiling shyly, Prowl leaned over and softly kissed Lockdown, running his fingers over the tattoos on the bounty hunter's cheek. Lockdown gasped into the kiss but kept still, scared that if he moved Prowl would run off. The kiss deepened, glossas tentatively twining for a short time before drawing away.

"Hmm…wasn't expecting that," Lockdown cooed.

Prowl blushed and stammered, "N--Neither was I."

Gently, Lockdown wrapped his arm around Prowl's waist, pulling the ninjabot on top of the crates, cradling the younger mech into his side. Prowl tensed a bit but allowed the embrace, clasping the visor over his optics before snuggling into Lockdown's chassis.

"Would you…be willing to tell me about your creator…about what happened to him?" Lockdown asked, brushing his thumb over Prowl's chin.

"I…don't like talking about it," Prowl muttered. "It brings back…so many painful memories." He let out a heavy sigh. "He was a kind, loving bot…and he gave up his life to protect me. That's all I'm willing to say…for now."

"Fair enough," Lockdown murmured, hugging Prowl tighter.

Burying his face into the crook of Prowl's neck, his olfactory sensors took in the heated scent that exuded from the ninjabot's body. Inhaling deeply, he savored the mixture of sweet oil and energon that wafted to his sensors. His servos massaged Prowl's fairings, causing the younger mech to mewl and snuggle closer. His processor began to swim in a euphoric state, and his body quivered. Everything about Prowl, his scent, his taste, his soft metallic frame, was the most powerful aphrodisiac Lockdown ever experienced. He couldn't resist touching or tasting Prowl, and it surprised him that the ninjabot was currently being receptive to his advances, but that could quickly change. Prowl's temper could be just as violent and unpredictable as his own, although he knew the ninjabot would never admit to it. He forced himself to stop analyzing the situation and to just savor the tender moment while it lasted. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. After two days of nonstop work, he was too exhausted to stay awake for long, and he passed out while fondling Prowl's aft.

Prowl chuckled and snuggled into Lockdown's side; he had nothing better to do. "You…confuse me…so much. Why is it so hard…for me to hate you?"

Another day passed before Lockdown was back at full strength, and after being trapped on the ship for three days, Prowl was eager to get back out into fresh air. They traveled back to The Black Hole bar, and Nexus allowed them to use a private booth on the back balcony. It had a great view of the distant jungle, and beautiful vines and flowers were tangled along the railings and pillars. Prowl examined the plant life as Lockdown ordered a variety of high-grade energon, coolants, and oils.

"Going a bit overboard…don't you think?" Prowl asked, gazing over all the drinks that filled the table.

Lockdown laughed. "I've been stuck with moderate grade energon for months, and I'm desperate for something tastier." He winked at Prowl. "You were pretty tasty though."

Folding his arms and blushing, Prowl huffed, "Knock it off, pervert."

"Lighten up," Lockdown countered, grabbing a glass of coolant. "Drink up. I've also got an order of rust sticks on the way, and a special treat too."

Prowl chose to sip the lighter grade drinks while Lockdown guzzled down the heavier stuff. A slim, pale femme brought a large tray of rust sticks with numerous dips, and another tray covered with a green cloth. When Prowl reached for the cloth covered tray out of curiosity, Lockdown pulled it away, waving his finger in a chiding manner.

"That's for last," Lockdown stated. He grasped a rust stick, dipped it in oil, and held it to Prowl's lips. "Nexus makes killer dips. Try it."

Sighing, Prowl sucked on the end of the rust stick, lapping away the tangy oil, suckling until half the stick dissolved on his glossa. "Not bad."

Smirking, Lockdown dipped the half eaten stick in oil again and plopped it into his mouth. Prowl ate several more rust sticks, sampling each of the dips ranging from sweet, sour, and spicy. Lockdown gobbled down the rest, over fifty, and patted his stuffed belly, chuckling when he noticed that Prowl was still eyeing the cloth covered tray. Grabbing the cloth and pulling it aside, Lockdown grinned as Prowl gasped. The tray contained what most Cybertronians considered a rare delicacy: oil truffles.

"Lockdown…those must have cost a fortune," Prowl stated.

"Don't worry about it," Lockdown snickered. "Nexus gave me a good deal. Go on. Eat up."

Not having tasted the sweetness of an oil truffle since early youth, Prowl greedily popped a few into his mouth, shuddering as the silky wax melted across his glossa and the velvety center of oil burst out, coating his mouth with sweetness. Lockdown also savored the treats, and within minutes, the two mechs had devoured all the truffles. Prowl noticed a faint tingling in his fueling tanks that quickly turned into an intense heat that spread over his frame. His CPU felt foggy, and when he gazed over at Lockdown, he had a sudden urge to be closer to the bounty hunter.

Lockdown shook his helm and rubbed his forehead. "Ungh…maybe I overdid it on the drinks." His optics widened as Prowl sat up and crawled over the table, cubes of energon tipping over in the ninjabot's path. "Whoa, darlin', are you feeling--"

Prowl's lips slammed over his mouth, glossa prying past his lips to plunder his mouth. Heat pooled through Lockdown, and he found himself eagerly kissing back, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist, lifting the smaller mech and laying the ninjabot onto his back, cups and cubes scattering onto the floor. Prowl's body was soon sticky with spilled energon, coolant, and oil, and Lockdown licked him all over, cleaning away the stickiness.

"Please! Please! Please!" Prowl chanted, retracting his plating.

Lockdown knew something was off, but logical thinking was no longer his top priority. He had a willing Prowl writhing and moaning beneath him, and the heady scent of the ninjabot's arousal intensified his lust. He nuzzled and licked Prowl's chassis, grazing his dentals over the hot armor, grinning wickedly as the younger mech whined in pleasure, hips bucking into his abdomen. His own cable twitched in response, and he winced as his length painfully pressed into his plating. Opening the bothersome paneling, he shuddered as his naked groin glided alongside Prowl's, eliciting a sharp cry from the ninjabot.

"Like that?" Lockdown asked, grinding his hips into Prowl.

"Y--Yes!" Prowl cried. Grabbing Lockdown's servo, he guided it down to his arousal. "T--Touch me! Please!"

Lockdown couldn't believe this was happening. He was finally going to be able to touch his beautiful darlin' without resistance. Gently, he curled his fingers, cradling the length as if it were a delicate treasure, tenderly pumping.

Prowl arched his back and cried out, "Oh! Oh, Primus! Lockdown! I'm…I'm…"

Speeding up his servo, Lockdown kissed and nibbled Prowl's neck, grinning smugly as the ninjabot let out a sharp cry and lubricant spurted over his fist. Prowl bucked and whined as the pleasure died down. Despite the overload, he was still hard, and he gave Lockdown a gentle nudge, urging the older mech back as he drew his legs to his chassis, exposing more of his aft.

"P--Please…I want you to kiss me…lower," Prowl begged, cheeks turning crimson.

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Lockdown cooed, nuzzling Prowl's cheek.

Licking his lips, he made his decent and nipped at a creamy thigh, chuckling when Prowl twitched and stuttered his name. He purposely avoided Prowl's groin, kissing the younger mech's inner thighs, eliciting pitiful whimpers from the younger mech. After a little more teasing, he took Prowl's into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks and sucking hard and fast. He continued until Prowl's body tensed, and the younger mech's thrashing grew more erratic, pulling away to tease the mech's aft with his glossa.

"Hmm…you taste so good," Lockdown cooed. "Love eating you up." A mischievous glint formed in his optics as Prowl squirmed. "Something wrong, beautiful?"

"Ah…aha…your glossa," Prowl whimpered. "S--Shove your glossa in me!"

A rush of excitement spread through Lockdown. He loved hearing Prowl talk dirty. Carefully, he slipped his glossa inside, grabbing hold of the ninjabot's hips, restraining the younger mech's wild bucking as he swirled his glossa.

"Ah! Ah! Deeper! Ngh! Faster!" Prowl wailed, servos clawing at the back of Lockdown's helm. "Lockdown! Please!"

This was a dream come true for Lockdown. The way Prowl screamed in pleasure, screamed for more, and screamed his name made his ego swell along with his neglected cable. He could ignore his throbbing arousal; he was only interested in giving Prowl as much pleasure as possible. He growled in annoyance when his comm link began to buzz. Tuning the audio nuisance out, he resumed his ministrations. There was a loud crash next to the two mechs, and they both looked up to see the pale waitress gaping at them, servos covering her mouth in shock.

"What are you looking at?!" Lockdown snapped, irritated at the interruption. "Get lost!"

The femme trembled and rushed back through the door, leaving behind her spilled trays. Lockdown thought the mood was killed, and he gasped in shock when Prowl pulled him into a frenzied kiss. Chassis rumbling in pleasure, Lockdown returned the kiss, shivering as Prowl's legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their naked groins back together.

"I want you," Prowl mewled in between the passionate kisses. "I need you. Please, I…I feel so hot…and my port…aches. Please…help me. Lockdown…please…I…want…this…"

Lockdown's optics flickered, and he growled in bliss as Prowl cupped and massaged him. Prowl's nimble fingers felt amazing, and he bucked into the tender caress.

"Oh…you're so…big…and…hard," Prowl moaned, now using both servos to pump the bounty hunter's girth. "I…I…want to feel you…inside me…filling me. Please…" He guided the older mech's cable to his aft, shuddering as the tip prodded him. "Now…now! Please!"

"S--Slag!" Lockdown stammered, optics rolling back at the sensation of the silky opening so close to being claimed as his. "Darlin'! Yeah, yeah, want you so much! Want your sweet little aft!"

The annoying buzzing in his audio returned, louder and unrelenting. He wasn't in the mood to answer, not when he currently had an armful of horny Prowl to deal with, but he eventually gave in.

_"What?!"_ Lockdown yelled over the link.

_"Lockdown! Thank Primus you've finally answered!"_ Nexus growled. _"It seems the waitress grabbed the wrong box of oil truffles for your order. The ones she gave you were…well…a special order."_

_"And what was so special about it?"_ Lockdown snarled.

_"Heh…heh…the oil truffles were filled with a potent aphrodisiac,"_ Nexus answered, _"and after what the waitress told me, I'm guessing you two ate them all. With the amount you've consumed…I'm guessing you'll be back to normal in, oh, fourteen hours."_

When Lockdown started cussing over the link, Nexus ended the communication. He should have known Prowl's reactions were too good to be true. The kid was drugged. He pulled away in disappointment.

"L--Lockdown? Why did you stop?" Prowl whimpered. "Please…I need you."

Lockdown remained quiet. Prowl was so eager and vulnerable, but he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of that. Why did his morality have to kick in now?

"Look…ah…we got a bad order," Lockdown grumbled. "The oil truffles were spiked…with an aphrodisiac."

"Oh," Prowl stated. "So what?"

A surprised gasp emitted from Lockdown when Prowl tried to pull him back. He should have expected that. Prowl had consumed more oil truffles than him. The younger mech was too far gone for rational thinking. Leaning in to kiss Prowl, Lockdown groped around the ninjabot's neck until he found a cable, pinching it lightly, instantly knocking the younger mech out. Slumping back into a chair, Lockdown dealt with his throbbing cable. It was easy to overload with Prowl's scent and taste lingering on his sensors, and the sight of the ninjabot twitching and whimpering in recharge didn't hurt either. It took seven overloads before his cable grew lax enough to fit back underneath his pelvic plating.

"Ngh…would have preferred your servo, darlin'," Lockdown groaned, scooping in the ninjabot in his arms, "and your mouth…and your aft."

TBC


End file.
